My Labyrinth
by InuRurouniHanyouYoukaiSaiyen
Summary: my version of the labyrinth is discontinued. sorry
1. Chapter 1

**The Labyrinth**

_**This is my version of The Labyrinth. It won't be told the same way as the original. This story has my characters and has three parts, before during and after. Instead of humans they will be demons and humans. In fact the main characters are demons or a half demon. The only on that isn't human or demon or well both is the character that will be playing the part of Jareth. One more thing this is my first fanfic so please don't hate me or flame it. If it could use working on (which it probably will,) then please let me know. Well anyway I hope you enhoy this somewhat mixed up and confusing tale.**_

"Kitsuna!" a very loud voice female voice shouted. I turned to look around, my emerald ocean eyes confused and searching. "Yeah?" I call out. A woman with long aburn hair and glowing blue eyes appeared in the trees. Her orange hakama and white gi making her more aparrent in the tree tops. "Silla, you look like you have just seen a spirit?" she nods. "Yes, Kitsuna. Kaden is coming and I do not think it for a visit." she says shakily. "Have no worry. You know that Saden would never let Kaden harm me." I smile at her. she nods and runs on ahead. I shake my head and run the other direction, hopeing that I would not run into my evil brother Kaden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Labyrinth**

_real quick to clear things up. Kitsuna is a half cat demon. Kaden and Saden are full cat demons. Silla was an eagle demon. __we left of with Kitsuna running through the forest hopeing beyond all hope that she would not run into her evil brother._

As fate would have it, I ran into the one person that I NEVER wanted to see ever again in my life. My half brother Kaden. "Filth." a deep dark voice hissed. I jumped off to the side, just in time as the owner of the voice tried killing me. I turned back and see a few crimson black strands of my hair float gently to the ground. "Kaden, what do you want?" I questioned. A tall demon with pitch black eyes and long black hair came from the shadows. he started to laugh queitly at first, then louder till my black ears were laying flat on top of my head. "I? I want to be rid of you for eternity." I gulp. "And how might you go about that? You have tried killing me before, and nothing you have done had worked." I sigh. "How do you expect anything to work this time?' Immeditly after I asked that I regreted it. Kaden had this evli look in his eyes, and an evil smirk to match. If I wasn't afraid before than I sure was now.

"Simple. Instead of killing you, I shall simply wish you away and you'll be out of my hair forever." I blinked. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away. RIGHT NOW!" My eyes widen and my world starts turning black. just before I black out, I see another demon run into the clearing. This on having black gold hair and silver colored eyes. "Kaden. Kitsuna?" he sounded confused, until he realised what was happening. "Kaden! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled. "Why Saden I have merely rid us of a filthy half bred." Saden screamed. Then I was out cold and could feel and hear nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Labyrinth **

_We left off with Kitsuna blacking out. Kaden had just wished her away, and Saden was well, he was not to happy about it seeing as how he actually liked his half sister. Now Kitsuna is in the underground about to wake and meet the "villian" of the story.__**(I do not think of him as the villan though.)**_

I woke up to a few voices talking. "Kingy's comin sooon?" one voice stated/asked. "not know." one awnsered. It wasn't long before more of them joined in. "worst then humans, they are." murmures of agreement burst around wherever I was. "stupid demons. don't know how to cares bout each others." I decided to wake up then. "What did you just say!" I growled. They jumped probably ten feet into the air when they noticed just how bad they had ticked me off. "I sincerely hope that your not planning on killing my subjects." a dark baritone voice lazily said. I turn to see a man with short green black hair and peircing amber eyes. I glared and looked around. "Where am I? Who are you? And What exactly is going on." I all but shouted.

The man sighed, and my ears twitched. "Simple. You are in my castle inside my Labyrinth. As for me I am Akashi, The Goblin King." He smirked. I blinked '_what did Kaden do?' _Akashi smirked, and anwsered my unspoken question. "Why he wished you away to the Goblin City." My eyes widen and i start trembling. "Your brother Saden is however running the Labyrinth as we speak, He has ten out of his thirteen hours left to finish." I sigh thinking that at least one brother cares enough to run this Labyrinth to get me back. "What happens if he doesn't make it back in the time given?" I whispered. He looked as if he were thinking. "Well normally you would be turned into a goblin. But I think I might make an exception for a price." I nod my understanding. "We shall see in nine hours and fifty minutes, for now stay inside castle walls. The Labyrinth is not a safe place." My ears twitch in irritaion and I swear that he had chuckeled and said something like _"cute." _I shrug and run off soon as he left or disapeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Labyrinth**

_This is going to be in Saden's point of veiw. _

I was seriauosly getting angry. I was getting nowhere! How would I get my sister back this Goblin King? "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth so far Saden?" I turn to see the Goblin King leaning against one of the Labyrinth's many walls. "I want my sister back. NOW! Where is she?" He sighed. "We have been through this before Saden, you must finish this Labyrinth before you can have your sister. And you know very well where she is." I growl at him. "Don't you know that you should never anger a demon?"

The idiotic Goblin King laughed ate me! "No. But I very much doubt that you could do much to harm me. Magic is able to do very much everything. For example making irritating demons or people disappear." I took a swipe at him. but unfortunatly for me he disappeared before I did any real damage. I kick a wall in anger and scream. I heard him say "Nine hours and twenty minutes left." I panicked and picked up the pace. After a few hours I had still gotten nowhere. 'I'm going to jump over these walls that's still solving this maze.'

I sat down against a wall. jumping over dd not work. "Allo." I look around and find a small orange worm. "Did you say Hello?" I asked. The worm shook his head. "No I said Allo but that's close enough." I blink "Do you know how to get to the center of this?" I asked. It shook it's head. "No. I'm just worm." I groaned in frustration. "There's no openings, no doors,I am getting nowhere." The worm looked at me confused. "Sure there are. There's on right there 'cross from you." I looked at the worm like he had two heads. "What? But there isn't…" I trailed off as I stood up. "Sure there is. You just aren't looking." I looked at it confused. "Nothings as it seems in this place." I walked it over to the wall and put my hands out in front of me and…

I walked right through the wall. "Thanks." I started walking to the right. "Don't go that way!" I backtracked. "What?" "I said Don't go that way." I looked back and turned around. "Thanks." The worm shook it's head and said, "Oooh, you should have kept going that way. Would've took you striaght to the castle."


	5. Chapter 5

**!Labyrinth!**

_First part is in Saden's point of view. The Goblin king is second part and it ends back in Saden's._

I continued walking and getting confused. After a while I saw two doors that had not been there before, one was purple and the other white. "Which way?" A head at the bottom of the purple spoke. I blinked. "which door leads to the castle?" "Uuuh we don't know. They do." A head at the bottom of the white door answered. Two heads appeared at the top of the doors. "Which door leads to the castle beyond the goblin city?"

The two heads looked at each other and the purple one started talking. "One of us always tells the truth and the other always lies." I blinked. "You can only ask one question." The white one said. "Does that door lead to the City Beyond the Goblin City?"I asked the purple door. "Uuuuh. Yes." "OK. Then I choose this door."I pointed to the purple door. "How do you know that I am telling the lie."The purple door asked. "Because if you tell the lie then it would be no." "How do you know that I'm the one that tells the truth?" The white door asked. "Because if you told the truth than he would be lieing and the answer would still be no." I answered.

The two heads looked at each other. "Did you know that?" The other shook it's head and they both looked down. The heads at the bottom looked up and shook their heads. Then the purple door opened. I nodded a thanks and walked through, only to fall into a black hole.

* * *

"He has fallen into an obilette." I murmured. The goblins shrieked with joy. I was looking into a crystal watching Saden's progress. "What the hell is an obilette?" I heard Kitsuna yell. I sighed. "It is a place where you put people to forget them." I turned to see her eyes wide and fearful. "No. He's my brother get him out of there!" She shouted. "I may do nothing." She started to growl at me and her emerald eyes started turning a dark red. "Kitsuna, He will be able to get back out. But I won't be able to help him." Almost instantly she calmed down enough for me to knock her out and put her into a room where she would not be able to get out.

* * *

I was falling. I don't know where I was going to land and if I would survive. I may be a full blooded cat demon but that doesn't mean I'm invincible. Suddenly I stop falling. I feel hands grabbing my arms and legs keeping from falling any farther. Some of the hands started making a very disturbing face and started speaking. "Which way?" I blink. "What?" They sigh. "Up or down. Pick a way we don't have all day." I thought for a minute before saying down. They all laughed when I said that and I suddenly started to fall again. I landed at the bottom. I stood up and looked around, trying to find an exit.

I sat down. I was going to lose my sister. I heard something and was standing in a fighting stance in a heart beat. "Who's there?" I growled out. "Calm down. You want out don't you?" I stand up straight and look to see a dwarf in the room. "Yeah. Can you help me. And show me the way to the castle beyond the goblin city." I commanded. The dwarf nodded and told me that his name was Mylin.

After a while we passed by an old beggar person who asked what was going on. Mylin had stuttered nothing. "Nothing? Nothing, Tralalal?" The person stood up revealing the Goblin King. "Akashi!" Mylin shook in his boots. "You were going to lead him to the center of the Labyrinth!" Mylin shook his head. Within a matter of minutes we were running from a metal machine called the cleaners. We got away.

After climbing out of a pot, we ran into an old man with an eagle hat. "Could you tell us the way to the castle?" I asked the man. He looked at me and told me that nothing is as it seems and that I should keep my eyes open. The bird being told to shut up every now and then until the man fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

** LABRYINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH **

_OK this will be back in Kitsuna's point of view and a little in Akashi's. I will try to make it obvious as to who is telling the story. ANY FIGHTING TEQNIQUES I AM BORROWING FROM OTHER ANIME SHOWS. I DO NOT OWN THEM AND WILL NEVER OWN THEM. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS AS IN WHOEVER CREATED THEM. I don't own any names or creatures from the labyrinth._

"GET BACK HERE YOU UGLY IDIOTIC GOBLINS!" I yelled. The goblins squealed in fear and ran as fast as they could. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" I swatted at them and blood like blades came shooting out of my hands. The goblins ran in terror and dodged. "I do hope that you have yet to kill one of my goblins." a velvet baritone voice spoke. I growled and turned around shouting "POISON CLAW!" and shooting poison at him. "Now, now. No need to try to kill me. I am merely doing as your brother wished. I was merely doing my job." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. Like I would believe that in my entire life, which believe me is a long time." He smirked and chuckled. "Yes well perhaps you would like to see how your brother is doing?" I nodded and followed him outside to where there was a large fountain. "Look into the water and you shall see your brother." I nodded and did as he said for the first time since I had come here. Inside the water I saw Saden growling at a group of red things, that were running around taking arms, legs, and even heads off and throwing them around. "What are those things?" "Those are fireys."

"What are they doing?" I looked in the fountain to see Saden running and clawing at the fireys. "Make them stop. Make them leave my brother alone, or I will kill them." I sighed in exassperation. "I can do nothing but watch. As for you, you are to stay here and not interfere with him." She looked up at me and glared. "I will find a way to help my brother." She growled. "Even if it kills me." She added. I looked at her surprised. In all my years as Goblin King noone had ever said something like that. But then again none before had ever been able to speak. First words or phrase but nothing like that. "No I don't think so." She growled at me and ran off.

I ran off growling at nothing. I really hated it when people thought they were better than me. Or when they acted better than me. 'Stupid, infurating, annoying, Goblin Kings. Why doesn't he go jump off a cliff?' I smile at the thought. I tripped over a goblin and swore. "You horrible goblin. I hate this place! I hate it!" I kicked the goblin out a window and ran off. "Stupid place, stupid goblins, stupid everything." I growled out under my breathe. I ran out side and found a orchad of trees. I found the tallest tree and jumped until I was in the highest branch. I look down to see a small group of goblins gather around at the base of the tree and start yelling for me to come down. I glare and look up at the sky. I went to sleep using my blue haori as a pillow.

"Lady comes down!" I heard the goblins shouting before I even walked out of my castle. "Lady, Kingy not gonna like this." "Lady comes down. Lady not allowed in tree." I walked over to the tallest tree and looked down on the goblins. "What is Lady doing that she isn't supposed to be doing and what is it that I won't like?" The goblins looked up at me in fear and started pointing up saying things like 'Lady in the tree.' and 'Won't come down.' and things like that. I looked up and saw a blue covered figure with crimson black hair. "Kitsuna come down. There are many things that can and will eat you if you stay up there any longer." She looked down at me and started yelling something about her being a mighty demon and being able to take care of herself. And about how she has gone aganst much bigger things that have tried to eat her before. "Kitsuna, these creatures are much different than what you have gone against in the past." She finally jumps down and growls as she runs past.

I jumped down and ran past him growling an obsenity at him. I ran until I found a new hiding place. Which happened to be behind his throne, in the very place that I had been in hours ago. 'Saden hurry up and solve the stupid labyrinth already. I want to go home!' I thought to myself. I did not like it here and I really did want to go home, even if everyone there hated me and wanted to kill me.


End file.
